1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for image processing, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing a light field (LF) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
To generate a light field (LF) display when multi-view images are input, an LF image that includes a viewpoint may be generated by converting the multi-view images.
An image based rendering (IBR) method may be used to generate the LF image from the multi-view images. To apply the IBR method, multiple multi-view images, or multiple images generated based on the multi-view images and depth map images corresponding to the multi-view images are employed.
An occlusion region of the LF image may exist, which is a region of the LF image where information is not provided by the input multi-view images. Therefore, data in the occlusion region may need to be restored.
Also, a substantial amount of memory is required to generate the LF image. In particular, to generate a natural LF image, appropriate processing of the occlusion region may be required. When the processing of the occlusion region is omitted, distortion may occur within the LF image.